


akhir pekan

by reyfon



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyfon/pseuds/reyfon
Summary: Sehari saja tak cukup bermanja pada Hitomi, kata Minjoo
Relationships: Kim Minju/Honda Hitomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	akhir pekan

**Author's Note:**

> Halo :>
> 
> kali ini fluff mintomi, aku lagi kesambet mood bagus hoho
> 
> kalau gitu, selamat membaca~

* * *

Hitomi bilang ia akan bekerja cepat supaya dapat menghabiskan akhir minggu bersama Minjoo.

Nyatanya, Minjoo masih tergolek di sofa mereka. Sedangkan Hitomi tak lepas berkutat pada laptop di meja depan sofa, duduk bersila dengan tangannya asik mengetik tuts _keyboard_. Pembual. Per sepuluh menit Minjoo mengerang, meninju-ninju pelan pundak Hitomi dari belakang. Kalau tak tahan, Hitomi hanya meninggalkan cumbu cepat di pipi wanitanya. Kemudian, Minjoo kembali jinak. Memang mudah mempawangi si dokter tersebut. 

Hitomi menyerah ketika _editor_ mengembalikan beberapa bagian novel dan minta dibetulkan yang sudah ditandai. Masanya hanya sampai besok dan merevisi itu tidak mudah. Tadi pagi, Hitomi memelas pada Minjoo yang kedapatan libur tepat di akhir minggu. Si pipi tembam paham bahwa waktu istirahat untuk seorang dokter lebih dibutuhkan dibanding uang. Untungnya Minjoo memaklumi walaupun sedikit merengek, kesal. Alhasil, niat berpergian ke pantai pun batal. Tak bisa dan Minjoo makin terkulai lemas. Padahal Hitomi menyarankan baca beberapa buku medis di rak, tapi Minjoo menolak karena mau rehat. Tenang saja, mereka tidak bertengkar. Hanya Minjoo ingin dimanja, Hitomi menggiling otak demi menemukan adegan terbaik.

"Hii, kau serius membiarkan dokter terbaikmu ini? Hampir mati dia, hampir," keluh Minjoo di belakangnya.

Meski tidak menoleh, Hitomi merasakan Minjoo sedang memandangnya melas, "Jangan berlebihan, Minmin. Dokter Kim Minjoo tak mungkin mati hanya karena Honda Hitomi."

"Padahal Dokter Kim Minjoo sering dibuat kalap olehmu."

Hitomi menekan _enter_ , melepas kacamatanya dan berbalik, "Apa?"

Si Kim mengulur tangan, mencubit pipi si Honda, "Lucu, cantik, _sexy_ ; itu semua tercampur di dalam dirimu dan menjadi racun bagiku--oh, kau juga obatku, tidak masalah."

Terlalu banyak menghabiskan hidup bersama Hitomi membuat Minjoo bermulut manis alih-alih harusnya Hitomi. Jadi penasaran, apakah Minjoo suka menggoda perempuan lain di tempat kerjanya? Atau hanya untuk Hitomi seorang? Ah, tidak. Kata Minjoo, dokter paling cantik di sana juga bukan selera Minjoo. Memang hanya Hitomi yang cocok, _cuma dia_.

"Ya ya, terserah--satu halaman lagi aku selesai di bagian ini. Bersabar sebentar, Minjoo," pinta Hitomi berbuah usap kepala untuk Minjoo. Lalu si penulis lepas kembali fokus ke laptop.

Si dokter akhirnya turun dari sofa, malah meletakkan kepala di meja persegi panjang itu dengan muka menghadap laptop, "Apa kau menyadari kalau kau sedang fokus, cantikmu bertambah, Hii?"

".. Min, hentikan."

Minjoo terkekeh, menyelipkan tangan untuk menumpu kepalanya dan riang menatap Hitomi. Awal-awal, Hitomi risih dilihati Minjoo saat sedang bekerja. Namun karena lelah menegur, Hitomi membiarkan itu. Lagipula, anehnya ia jadi lebih tenang menulis karena Minjoo di sampingnya. Seolah Minjoo adalah kamus yang memberi suplai kosakata sehingga Hitomi tidak ragu menyantumkan dalam novelnya. Karena itu Hitomi betul-betul mau kelari ini secepatnya. ia tak suka membuat kekasih bak Aprodit-nya ini menunggu.

* * *

* * *

Minjoo mendongakkan kepala pelan setelah tertidur. Kepalanya pening, bahunya agak sakit, dan ada selembar selimut yang mendekapnya. Pasti ia terlelap karena menunggui Hitomi, tetapi si pacar tidak ada di situ. Laptopnya sudah tertutup, berarti Hitomi sudah selesai.

Minjoo melirik jam dinding, pukul satu siang. Berapa lama ia tertidur? 

"Oh, sudah bangun?"

_blam!_

Hitomi baru keluar dari kamar, mengangkat keranjang berisi pakaian bersih yang lecak. Mungkin hanya ingin dipindahkan untuk digosok nanti. Minjoo menguap, beranjak ke westafel untuk membasuh wajah. Jangan khawatir, mereka sudah mandi tadi pagi. 

Apartemen mereka tidak terlalu besar, tidak pula kekecilan. Pas, mereka hanya berdua, lagipula. Dua kamar tidur, tetapi karena mereka dapat tidur bersama, satu kamar lainnya diubah menjadi ruang buku-bukuan yang dimana hobi mereka adalah membaca. Jika sedang senggang, biasanya mereka akan membaca bersama; pagi di ruang televisi, agak siang di ruang baca, dan malamnya di tempat tidur. Hitomi lebih sering membaca sambil bersandar di bahu Minjoo. Si dokter tak pernah mengeluh meski pegal karena bekerja, justru mampu memberikan tempat nyaman bagi Hitomi saja ia rela misal bersakit-sakit pun. Sekembalinya, Minjoo segera mengembalikan tumpukan buku mereka ke ruangannya kembali.

"Terima kasih, Min," acap Hitomi ketika Minjoo sudah duduk di sofa bersama Hitomi. Tanpa permisi, Minjoo menjatuhkan kepalanya di paha wanita Honda tersebut.

"Memang bantal ini ingin membuatmu tidur selamanya." 

Hitomi mendengus, "Kalau gitu jangan tidur di sini, ambilah bantal di kamar kalau tak ingin melihat hari esok."

Minjoo justru tergelak, memutar kepalanya supaya melihat Hitomi yang menunduk, "Bukan begitu maksudnya, _sayang_."

"Lalu apa, _honey_?"

"Itu artinya kau adalah tempat paling nyaman dan damai untukku berpulang."

Adakalanya Hitomi tak tahan kata-kata picisan Minjoo, baliknya Hitomi akan tertawa karena terlalu mengerikan. Kali ini, Hitomi terhenyak. Minjoo benar-benar sudah menaruh separuh hidupnya dalam diri kekasihnya. Dalam, dikunci dengan cinta mati. 

Hitomi tersungging, jemarinya mengusap kepala Minjoo penuh sayang, "Terima kasih. Kau pun demikian."

Minjoo memberinya senyum paling tulus dan Hitomi pun.

"Kau lapar, Minjoo?"

"Sangat--kau mau masak?" 

Hitomi meminta Minjoo bangkit dengan menuntunnya menjauh dari pahanya, "Aku mau buat _sandwich_ karena bahan makanan di kulkas sudah habis. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

Minjoo mengangguk dan menarik tangan Hitomi untuk mereka ke dapur, bergandengan melangkahkan kaki ke tempat mereka akan membuat roti lapis Amerika tersebut. Hitomi dan Minjoo berbagi tugas ketika mereka memasak; entah Minjoo bagian memotong dan Hitomi kompor dan bumbu, atau sebaliknya. Karena ini makanan sederhana, Hitomi ingin membuatnya sendiri. Minjoo menawarkan diri menyeduh kopi, Hitomi acung jempol. 

Sepi, suara mesin kopi dan pisau merambak di sana. Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan, justru asik dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Tak perlu diiringi lagu-lagu klasik atau lagu cinta, hati mereka sudah mendendangkan lagu mana yang cocok mengisi kekosongan dalam diam. 

Minjoo lebih dulu selesai, membawa dua cangkir kopi ke ruang televisi. Lima menit kemudian, disusul Hitomi dengan sepiring _sandwich_. 

"Tidak ada sosis, jadi hanya isi telur dan sayur," info Hitomi.

"Oke, lebih sehat."

Minjoo menyesap kopi, menyalakan televisi, dan memakan _sandwich_ pelan-pelan. Hitomi berlaku sama, bedanya ia lebih menghabiskan _sandwich_ nya dulu dibanding kopi. Entah kenapa acara akhir minggu tak pernah berkesan atau hanya menyiarkan drama dengan episode kemarin-marin. Bosan. Minjoo lantas mengganti saluran ke berita.

"Kurasa kita bisa membuka toko _sandwich_ ," celetuk Minjoo tiba-tiba, Hitomi mengernyit. 

" _Sandwich_ mu enak sekali, bahkan yang biasa kubeli di kafe pun kalah," imbuhnya.

Sebelum Hitomi menjawab, Minjoo menyelak, "Ah tapi jangan. 'Kan kau milikku, tentu _sandwich_ ini juga punyaku. Aku tidak mau orang lain mencicipi roti paling lezat ini."

Aduh, kronis. Hitomi tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa pada si gombal Minjoo. Barangkali dipukuli juga tidak akan mengubah kenyataan itu. Hari ini, suka-suka Minjoo dan Hitomi mencoba memendam ego agar tidak main melayangkan cubitan di perut atau pukulan ringan ke lengannya. 

"Terserahmu, Dokter Kim." 

"Honda-ku memang paling _saikou!_ " 

Minjoo menarik Hitomi ke dalam peluk, mencium puncak kepala, lalu turun ke bibir. Hitomi menerimanya dengan senang hati, beberapa kali bertukar cumbu dengan Minjoo tak pernah mengecewakan. Mereka tersenyum, terkekeh layaknya anak remaja yang baru jatuh cinta. Tapi tampak jelas bahwa cinta mereka akan baru setiap saat, mencinta berulang-ulang pada sosok yang sama. 

Menemukan takdir berlabel Honda Hitomi tak pernah disia-siakan Kim Minjoo, mengasihinya tanpa ampun. 

Menemukan masa depan bernama Kim Minjoo tak pernah dikhawatirkan Honda Hitomi.

Perjalanan cinta mereka masih panjang, tentu. Namun tetap dan kekal, begitu. 


End file.
